Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
=Archives= [1] [2] [3] Nomination stuff I think I have an idea so we can have people in PCA move up faster. How about we have the minimum for apprentice-warrior at least 3 approved/CBAed images? And maybe the max before they must be nominated should be five? And then for warrior-SW, four more CBAed/approved images, six more max? And to move up to deputy, you should have at least 10 minimum approved images. At that point, you can have whatever amount of approved images you want to move to leader, as long as it's at least 10. Image tweaks ''don't count towards that, but redone images do. You should have a positive attitude if your image takes a long time to be CBAed or is declined. You may not say that you dislike the image someone has made, even if you personally DO dislike it, or the amount of images that user that says they dislike an images could be moved up by one, so say, if an appy dislikes it, A-W, 4 min. 6 max, a warrior dislikes it, W-SW, 5 more, 7 max, if you hope to become the deputy, if a SW dislikes it, 11 max. So, what do yall think? c: Well, an apprentice ''does become a warrior when they have three approved images... 19:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The deputy and senior warriors do not get nominated because they do good chararts, but because they are worthy. although fez nominated me for that very reason xD [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Spooots, I hate to say this, but I could understand none of that. xDD The image numbers for SW's, Dep, and Leader should make no matter- SW's are nominated because they're boss at leading people and everyone feels they can accomplish the task. Deputy is chosen by leader, and automatically becomes leader when the current leader leaves their position. 22:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) We already to the warrior thing, and it works out fine, but anything really over that is for nomination. SW's are chosen for making good comments and always keeping up with PCA, have them just automatically SW's could become a mess if people get moved up when they don't know if the charart is in good quality, with the CBAing and Declining part. Deputy is chosen by leader, and Leader is succeeded by deputy, etc. You have to be ready to be moved to a higher position then Warrior, an if people think someone's ready, them nominate them. So that concludes Stoem's opinion. 17:22, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Changes! Okay, Ferk, pleasedon'tshootmeforthis, but we really have had no need for a tweak page. Anything made to be tweaked can be posted on the approval page, as a majority of those tweaks are for the blank itself. If anyone has questions regarding the recent images that have been declined without warning, I'm here to defend my choice- all of those images had comments on them, yet the OA hadn't touched the image or made an effort to do anything about it in roughly a month. Feel free to repost anything that has been declined, but be sure to work on it this time around. 22:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree. =P No one comments on the tweak page, anyways. 22:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Is it bad that I didn't actually know there was a tweak page? It's never used, from what I see. I think just reposting on the approval page would work just fine and if it's a minor tweak, like tearing an ear or something along those lines, is posing it really necessary? I agree with this tbh. It's never really tended too, and there's really no point in reposting something that has gotten approved in the beginning. We usually put up things to change body parts, if something goes missing, etc, but does that really change the quality? 17:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Stoem, if it's a major tweak, like redoing the shading or a major body part is removed, that would effect the quality of the image, to be honest. Unless you're talking about ear tears, which doesn't effect the quality too much. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If we were to redo the shading or color or something, why can't we put it on the approval page then? No difference really besides the wait. 18:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) However, you do need to tweak for a missing limb (unless you'd actually call that an alt.) You'd have to tweak it to make it look realistically correct(if you know what I mean.) Minor stuff should go on the approval page, but the major things should be on the tweak page, in my opinion. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I think minor tweaks can go back onto the approval page, such as a torn ear or minor scarring, but if it's a huge tweak, like lots and lots of scarring, losing a limb, etc, or a redo, it should go on the computer page. (I kind of skimmed through so dun shoot me if I repeated someone ouo) c: Mm, I don't think we need a tweak page for anything, really. We don't have that many cats and the approval page has plenty of room. Besides, we'd just put 'Soandso ~ Tweaked' or 'Soandso ~ Redone' in the header, and it'd stand apart from the new art. 02:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) hey can I join? Its Vixenblaze from the WSW and WW. Can I join dis place please? Thanks, 17:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can! Welsome to the wiki, Vixen! 17:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Um so... Holy crap, Vixy you're back, it's been ages. Also, can I rejoin as a warrior? 19:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hella yes. Rowie, welcome back<33 20:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Can I Join? I just joined and I would really like to join Project Charart if that is okay. ♥♦Skyheart8♦♥ 19:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ I'll add thee in. 01:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Join request! Hi! Can I please join? I am ok at Chararts. If you want to see one I made, look here. Thanks in advance! Rainheart1 18:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) You already uploaded a charart onto the approval page so I guess you're... HUFFLEPUFF! Sure, you can join. I'll add you in~ 01:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Join? Join? fox the hateful FLASHBCAK 23:06, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 23:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Suggestion: Removal of the elder status, and permanant removal of inactive users, unless they request to rejoin. Why? Because there's quite a couple of users who haven't been in the project/active for a while. Also, the elder rank seems pretty much pointless. The users aren't probably going to return, anyways, so why have a rank for them? Just removing them the project seems like that's all we need - and if they request to come back, they will be so. What do you guys think? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) No argument. ^-^ [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Beebs, if we removed the people but the person wanted to re-enter, they'd had to start all the way at Square 1. It doesn't seem fair at all to me; take Rainderp here. She was a senior warrior, I believe, when she became inactive. If she had to start all over again, she wouldn't have the ability to CBA things, she couldn't add in users or finish her charart tutorial, unless we added her back in as a warrior, etc. It just doesn't seem fair. I believe we can simply re-add someone as a warrior if they go dormant as a warrior or a senior warrior, an apprentice for apprentices, etc. That's if they choose to come back. If they left as a senior warrior, I think they need to stay active enough to work back up to that status instead of automatically reentering in that position. 23:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) So, have we come to a conclusion? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 02:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. c: 03:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The PCA Contest The monthly PCA contest seems to be inactive these days... If no one sets up and participates in the contest, why is it there, anyways? I think we should remove it if no one edits the section... Just my thought. I'm horrible at this. 16:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it should be removed - I don't think most of us have time for it anymore, sadly. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Join request Um hi so... please can I join? PRETTY PLEASE? :D 16:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! Remember to look at the PCA guidelines to give you a basic idea of how things go around here! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Rejoin? Yeah, could I perhaps? 06:13 Tue Jun 11 Yes you can. 16:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Join request Please can I join? ;) Thnaks in advance, Yes you can. 16:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Please can I join? Please can I join? PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES AND CHOCOLATE ICECREAM ON TOP?! RAWR imma dinocorn (talk) 15:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) "Please can I join?" is enough. xD But sure, and I love the enthusiasm you're radiating. I'll add you in! 22:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I join~? 20:42, 06/23/2013 Certainly! Be sure to read the guidelines and FAQ to make yourself familiar with them! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:44, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Por favor? 1:07 Mon Jun 24 2013 Sure thing, Breezy! c: [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Join I should done this before, but I could I join? Osprey (talk) 01:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Sure thing! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:14, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Please can I join? Yeah, please? ;3 By the way, this is Flowerblossom on my new account. If you don't belive me, contact her (me) on her (my) talk page! You can remove my old account from the project as I probably won't use it again. Tinyleaf (talk) 16:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC)